


Spencer Sex Sensation

by Jacinta



Series: Things Spencer Probaby Isn't and Stories Spencer Probably Won't Tell [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, Morning After, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid walks in on Morgan and Garcia making out and they invite him to join, getting thoroughly surprised. Awkward breakfast conversation the next morning when the team pieces together what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Sex Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> A PWP inspired by a longer PWP I'm writing. Or in other words I was bored and my internet was down. Feedback is always welcomed.

Reid lay in his hotel bed as he went over the events of the day. They'd caught the unsub taking his next victim and had trailed him back to his house. Minutes later they entered and arrested him with minimal fuss, Reid and Alex going to untie the woman and child he had abducted. Neither were hurt, they were terrified but they would both be better with time and probably some therapy.

It had been a good day. They had agreed to stay the night, no one wanting to get home in the early hours and the hotel rooms already paid for was the final deciding factor. Reid had begged out of drinks in the room Reid was meant to be sharing with Morgan. Garcia had offered him her room to relax in until his room was cleared as it had a door between. Figuring it was the most peaceful option he was going to get tonight he gladly accepted.

 Reid heard Rossi leaving and sighed. Not long now.

 

Nearly an hour later JJ and Alex left, laughing as they stumbled slightly past Garcia’s room and to their own door. Slowly, not entirely wanting to face Morgan after some of the more explicit thoughts Reid had been entertaining he moved slowly. Reid gathered his books and decided to just get in bed quickly, leaving no time to act on any stupid thoughts or feelings. He would dump his books, curl up in bed and pretend to sleep. It was a plan. Opening the door revealed a scene that Reid cursed himself for not expecting. Garcia and Morgan flirted normally; it made sense if they occasionally followed through, especially while intoxicated.

"Reid." Morgan said first, awkwardly zipping his pants up and not bothering to reach for a shirt.

"Sorry!" He squeaked as he looked away and dropped his books. "I should have expected that after a few drinks." He said, mostly to himself.

"Oh honey, we hardly drank." Garcia purred and Reid had to admit she wasn't acting drunk in any way.

"Are you blushing at me or her?" Morgan asked pushing himself into a sitting position, Garcia still on his lap.

"What?" Reid looked at him terrified. Was he angry?

"Which of us has got that mind running? I'm curious." Morgan explained.

"What, so you can find out who won the office pool?" Reid inquired mildly. "Does it even matter which gender I prefer?"

"Not at all gorgeous." Garcia wriggled off Derek and slunk over to him. Pulling his tie she held his face inches from her. "I just want to know who's watching tonight." She murmured and dropped her eyes to his lips and Reid darted his tongue out to wet them.

"You want me?" He asked, looking between them. Morgan nodded with wide eyes and Garcia snaked a hand down to his ass. He smirked. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Two beers." Morgan replied.

"Margarita." Garcia said and Reid smiled as he made his decision. Giving in wouldn't be taking advantage, it might be foolish but they were capable of consent, very much so.

"Derek, perhaps we should move to Garcia's double bed." Reid offered and let himself be led by his tie back into the other room. Removing Garcia's hand from his tie he removed it and directed Morgan to sit on a chair facing the bed. Deftly Reid tied one wrist to the chair before snagging a nearby scarf for the other.

"Pretty boy, you could have just asked." Derek smirked and Reid kissed him, all tongue and teeth making the other two moan in surprise. Pulling back he was pleased by Derek's whimper.

"Isn't this more fun?" He teased, trailing a hand down Derek's chest before kneeling and undoing his pants. "Garcia wants me to suck you I think." Reid looked up innocently as a breathy moan indicated he was right. Reid darted his tongue out, tracing the length of Derek's cock. "I would enjoy that." He offered quietly and Derek moaned.

"Anything you want pretty boy." Derek moaned.

"I want you to use my name. Then I want you to watch, maybe learn something." Reid smirked as he stood up and began unbuttoning his layers.

"What're you teaching Spencer?" Derek asked, half disappointed that Spencer was moving away from him. Spencer smirked as his shirt fluttered to the floor behind him. He reached out and helped Penelope out of her shirt, gently kissing her as he did.

"Multiple orgasms." Reid smiled angelically.

"Spence" she gasped as he dropped his head to her neck, nibbling and licking as he nimbly ran his hands down her sides, hooking thumbs into her skirt and ridding her of it.

"Fuck Spencer, you-" Derek didn't bother to finish his sentence as it ended in a moan as his normal lover's skirt fell.

"I what Derek?" Reid asked coyly, teasing them both as he fiddled with Penelope's lace panties.

"You are a surprise." Derek said.

"A very good sur-prise." Penelope's breath hitched as Spencer's hand went under her panties. She scrambled at his belt buckle. He chuckled lowly and withdrew his hand to undo his pants and drop them to the floor. As he stepped out of them he guided Penelope to the bed. He used one hand to unclip her bra, cupping her breasts as she dropped it to the floor. He thumbed over her nipples before pushing her down and then up the bed.

 

"Top drawer." Morgan said and Reid nodded but didn't reach for the drawer, preferring to lower his mouth onto Penelope, kissing a seemingly random pattern down her chest and stomach as he rolled her panties down her legs. She quickly kicked them off and arched into his lips as they skated across her hips.

"Does he ever make you scream?" Spencer asked softly. "Take you past the point of screaming maybe?" his hands ghosted teasingly over her body, constantly moving and she felt that she was meant to stay still for him. "Does Derek turn you into an incoherently quivering mass of need and pleasure?" a hand lightly traced between her legs. "I plan to." Spencer bit her ear and Penelope moaned.

"Please." she whined. "Spence, please do!" she was rewarded with firmer touches. His hands explored, mapping her body and cataloguing how she reacted to different touches. Light nails down her sides left her shivering while a feather light touch just around her areola made her whine for more.

"My visual memory is perfect Penelope." he murmured into her ear, a quiet version of his normal lecture voice. "I can never forget how you look right now." she moaned. "I will never forget how you arch as I pinch" he rolled her nipple between two fingers and she arched with a moan "or when I kiss right here." he scrapped his teeth across a point just behind her ear and she turned her head to give him full access. "Derek's desperate need as he watches me take you apart will be forever etched in my mind." he murmured and the touches grew more insistent as she writhed beneath him. "When we sit on the jet tomorrow you'll wriggle in your seat and I'll be remembering this." he slid a finger into her so gently she hardly could feel him and it frustrated her.

"Spence." She half moaned, half whined. "Please!" she tried to covey how desperately she wanted him but he just chuckled that stupid sexy chuckle that apparently promised she would never think again.

"Did you know the record for female orgasms in an hour is one hundred and thirty four?" he asked almost casually. "Don't you want to know what I'm going to do to you two?" he pouted slightly and Penelope had to crane her neck and kiss the expression away, smiling when he bucked gently against her thigh.

"God yes." She gaspingly told him when she broke the kiss. He bowed his head to nip at a nipple, running his tongue around it before his lips rubbed against the nub as he spoke huskily.

"I plan to make you orgasm seven or eight times before I even touch Derek." he said holding her eyes and pulling her hair gently. Two moans filled the air, Derek's one of disappointment and arousal making Penelope giggle breathlessly.

"H-how?" she asked as Spencer began to flutter kisses and little bites across her body, lips brushing lightly across her skin as he answered.

"First by talking to you. Just like this." he promised. "You didn't expect to find my voice so sexy did you?" he grinned.

"N-no." she closed her eyes and he kissed her lips.

"Keep your eyes on me Penelope." he ordered, voice suddenly commanding and she gasped, eyes flying open. "Good girl." he kissed her again and she groaned. Keeping eye contact he returned to his previous ministrations. "I'll only give you a moment before I start pushing you towards orgasm two, again with my mouth but I won't be talking." he grinned at her moan. "Your scent is filling the room and I can't wait to bury my face in it. I suspect you'll taste as good as you smell. You'll be holding onto my hair desperately as I put my clever mouth to better uses." He ran a tongue over the V of two fingers suggestively.

"Spence." she dragged it out in a moan, wondering if he'd even get to finish describing what he'd do.

"As you shudder and possibly scream through orgasm two I won't give you a second for it to fade, it shouldn't take me more than a minute and you'll certainly scream then."

"Spence." she groaned as she shook, sheets twisted in her hands as she fought to stare him in the eye.

"Come for me Pen. I amend my plans. That will be your fourth orgasm." he brought his other hand to rub her clit for a few seconds as she threw her head back with a desperate moan and her whole body shook gently.

"Fuck that’s hot." Derek groaned, alone in his chair.

"She is." Spencer agreed as Penelope settled happily. "Your fifth orgasm will come as I finger you. I might turn you over to worship the skin I'm missing. I plan to commit every millimeter of your perfect body to my memory." Garcia groaned at him.

"Fuck me." she pleaded, half wondering if she'd ever look at the doctor again without blushing. He tutted her.

"Not yet goddess." he teased. "I'd like to give you a sixth orgasm under my hands first." Penelope swore again, feeling the need rising again. "Then I'll have to take a moment before I finally thrust into you. I'll keep my thrusts long and languid as you plead for faster, harder, more." he mimicked her voice for the last three words.

"More." she whined trying to buck her hips onto his fingers but his other hand held her down.

"You're seventh orgasm will force me to obey your previous orders, you won't be able to form words by that point, just moan and writhe as I fuck you hard and fast."

"How am I meant to avoid spontaneous combustion?" Derek whined as he imagined what Spencer was saying, finding the vulgar phrasing unusually arousing coming from this particular man.

"I'll finally orgasm seconds after your eight. I suspect that you'll have managed to completely stop me thinking for at least a few minutes, something not guaranteed like with other men." Spencer grinned and switched his gaze to Derek.

"You are evil." Derek told him lightly tugging at his bonds.

"Penelope, watch Derek and imagine what I'll do to him."

"Yes sir." Penelope gasped, trying for teasing but achieving desperate. Reid moaned at the unexpected term and her instant obedience.

"First I'll free his hands because I know he'll love having control as I suck him." He whispered in her ear, Derek straining to hear but unable. "He won't expect me to take him deeper, right to the base and hum. He'll cum immediately from that." Penelope whined. "I'll pull back so I can taste him, the salty slightly bitter flavour completely contrasting your sweetness which will be lingering on my tongue."

"And then?" She demanded when he paused his tale to nibble on her neck and ear.

"Sorry. Then I'll move him over and lay him next to you on his front. For a while I'll memorise his body. Do you think he's been rimmed before? Had someone eagerly lap at his hole?" After a long moan she could reply.

"No." she gasped.

"Then he'll shout quite loudly at first before dissolving into swearing. I'll probably manage to make him come without touching his cock this time. I'll let him recover a little before I make him kneel over you and begin fucking him. Hard."

"Please." she begged, shaking as a second orgasm approached.

"If he manages to outlast me I'll suck him again maybe use your hand to finger him. Then I'll kneel between you both and give you a show."

"God please, Spence!" She cried and he moved his second hand back to her clit.

"First Derek's front must be added to my memory. But then I'll pinch and stroke and tease myself. I'll stretch myself open and probably begin to babble nonsensically. Finally I'll ride Derek until we both scream. We'll fall asleep on either side of you, holding you between us and keeping you safe and warm."

"Spence!" she cried as her body seized and shook out a second orgasm.

 

"Fuck Spencer. Please don't make me wait." Derek groaned from his chair and all he got was a wicked smile as Spencer shimmied down Garcia's body.

"Don't deny that you like watching." Spencer grinned as he hooked Penelope's legs over his shoulders and ducked his head. Penelope moaned as he licked a long, slow, broad stripe up from her anus to her clitoris, flicking his tongue quickly down and up before rising up and licking his lips.

"You taste even better than I expected." he moaned.

"Fu-uck." she groaned and Spencer ran a hand up her body, already knowing exactly where to focus sensation to make her gasp and twitch. He thrust his tongue in, twisting it around his finger.

"I could happily curl up under your desk and do this all day while you try and act normal as you talk to Hotch and the others." Spencer flicked a tongue either side of her clit.

"Spence." Derek groaned. "Who knew you were such a minx." Penelope thrashed and grabbed Spencer's hair when he finally licked the exact spot she wanted him to. With an almost dark chuckle he teased a nipple as he started up a rhythm that left Penelope gasping and trembling desperately. From what he'd read, and experience he had; he found one tongue stroke every .8 seconds to be most efficient, obviously starting slow and working up to it. He started at about one every 1.2 seconds and took five minutes to speed up to his ideal speed, varying the pattern enough that she wouldn’t get used to the sensation which would dull it but not so much it would irritate.

"Pleeease." she whined after a minute of this and Spencer smiled against her and slid a second finger in. Crooking his fingers, raking nails down her side, stretching his thumb up to rub her clit as he licked her in one wide stripe made her throw her head back with a high pitch whine as tremors wracked her body.

"That's my girl." Spencer cooed before letting one leg down for him to rut gently against as his hand flew over her body, his mouth and other hand focusing between her legs. As promised forty-nine seconds later she was screaming out a second orgasm.

"Fuck." Derek growled as Penelope moaned and twitched in the aftermath of two consecutive orgasms and Spencer groaned desperately. "Please Spence." he begged.

"Now, now Derek. I'm only halfway." Spencer scolded in an overly cheerful and sincere voice as he pulled his fingers out. Derek groaned as the doctor’s tongue twirled around his fingers, tasting Penelope with a low moan.

"Mmm. Nnmm." Penelope hummed in an attempt at speech.

"I agree." Spencer said and gently untangling her hands from his hair and rolled her over. Penelope grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her head, fists holding onto it like a lifeline.

 

Spencer eased three fingers into Penelope, relishing the slight bucking of her hips. He mapped her back with his other hand and mouth, quickly discovering what spots were the most sensitive. He drove his fingers into her erratically, keeping her from getting used to the sensation as he move down the back of her legs. Penelope arched when he scratched four red lines down her left thigh and suckled a hicky on the inside of her right knee at the same time. A high pitch whine was all she could produce this time as the last trace of coherent thought, the ones that would probably care if someone walked in and other basic things like that, flew away on orgasmic wings.

He didn’t react to her orgasm, continuing his ministrations while she noisily showed her approval and deep appreciation for his work. She flailed in shock as he licked and kissed her ankles and the soles of her feet, suckling one toe before moving back up her body, favouring the spots he knew worked her up.

"I have seen every inch of you Penelope." he murmured, lips brushing up her thigh as he moved to rest his head on her shoulder. "You are truly magnificent, a vision of ecstasy." He whispered into her ear before biting the shell of it lightly as his other hand stretched for the bedside drawer.

She groaned something in response but it came out as 'ggffffk' which could be almost anything.

"Derek agrees, he's almost crying from the need to touch you, to worship you." He told her, biting her shoulder and rubbing against her thigh as he found what he was after and opened the packet gently with his teeth. He pulled nails down her back and Penelope's scream of climax was cut off by Spencer's hand around her throat.

 

Penelope's body shuddered violently under Spencer, curved towards him, neck cradled against his chest and Derek whimpered when he saw what Spencer was doing.

"Soon Derek." Spencer assured rolled the condom onto himself with one hand. He waited until her nails scratched at his fingers before he released her neck and instantly turning her over and thrusting smoothly inside her before she'd even sucked in a full breath. Penelope moaned and arched into him, hands clutching at his biceps as he stuck to his earlier promise of slow languid thrusts.

"Spence." Derek moaned as he watched Spencer kissing his girl with the same single minded focus he showed complex puzzles.

"Patience Derek." Spencer gasped, finally sounding as though he were being effected which only made the other two moan. He huffed a laugh and rubbed Penelope with one hand while the other supported his weight so he was pressed along her but not resting any weight on her. Penelope had one arm clutching the back of his head as the other scrambled at the headboard.

"Faster Penelope?" he asked, kissing and biting whatever skin he could reach. She nodded frantically. "Harder maybe?" He smirked as she nodded again. "Ask for more then." he teased and she groaned in frustration.

"Please sexy boy, make her cum again." Derek pleaded after a moment of Penelope’s silent begging.

"Your wish is my command." He applied his fingers to her clit again and gasped as Penelope came, squeezing around him.

"Fuck!" Spencer cried as she arched and screamed under him. "Penelope!" he whined, burying his head between her breasts and panting. His hips sped up until the headboard was banging against the wall like in movies and Penelope was constantly spamsing. Her limbs tensed and twitched without control and after a minute and a half of Spencer's almost brutal pace she jerked his head up making him gasp and cry out. Feeling his entire body tense and hearing the almost musical cry from his lips, Penelope threw her head back and screamed in harmony with him, Derek's moan resonating around them as a bass.

 

Seconds later Spencer's head fell down, panting against her chest as his body trembled with hers. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off her and just lay next to her as aftershocks played across his body. Penelope rolled over to curl around his side, soft sounds reaching his ears as she came down from the most extraordinary high ever.

"Mmmn." She moaned into his shoulder after nearly five minutes of subsiding tremors from both of them.

"S'rry?" Spencer slurred looking at her.

"Mine." She lifted her head and he chuckled.

"As yo' wish." Spencer mumbled into her hair.

"Derek's turn?" She asked with a gentle prod, earning a happy sound from the man in question.

"Lemme find my brain." Spencer promised as he stretched, joints cracking as he arched on the bed with a soft moan.

"Whenever you're ready Spence." Derek offered urgently.

"Yes, yes." Spencer flapped a hand at him and sat up, wincing as he pulled the condom off and dropped it into the bin.

"My phone is buzzing." Derek informed him through gritted teeth. "Fuck." he groaned and threw his head back in frustration as Spencer and Penelope giggled at him. Like he intentionally left his phone in his pocket just so it would vibrate and be ever so annoying. Spencer slid off the bed and crawled over, finding and maintaining eye contact. Running his face along the inseam of Derek's pants, Spencer pulled his phone out of the pocket.

"Dave, Hotch and JJ have text you." Spencer read with a smile. He quickly opened the messages. "Dave says Hotch is blushing, Hotch asked if you and Garcia planned to sleep. JJ wants to know what you are doing to Penelope." he read with a smile. "Well you just tell them you did nothing special to Garcia." Spencer grinned and Derek groaned and the phone rang.

"Ignore them." Derek pleaded so Spencer answered.

"Hello Alex, Derek can't come to the phone right now." He paused, trailing teasing touches over Derek's body. "He's a bit tied up and no, I don't know when he'll be finished. I'm sure we'll see him in the morning." he paused again. "Hmm, I uh. I surprised her." a much briefer pause. "Of course." Spencer giggled and hung up.

"Can you please touch me now?" he tried to be polite, sensing Spencer could tease him for eons more if he so chose.

"I planned to do quite a bit more than just touch." Spencer informed him, removing Derek's pants gently. "I rather hoped to taste first." He offered innocently untying his wrists and rubbing his face against Derek’s thigh.

"God darling, you can so do that." Derek clutched the arms of his chair.

"You might need something to hold onto." Spencer said solemnly as he moved Derek's hands to his head. "You can pull." he murmured before licking a stripe from the base of Derek's cock to the very tip before dragging his tongue through the slit.

"Hmm. Not as sweet as Penelope but very nice still." Spencer said, smiling when Derek pushed his head down. Opening his mouth Spencer decided not to tease and bobbed a few times, taking a few inches comfortably suckling. As Derek pushed his head down Spencer ignored the up-pull and relaxed his throat, blinking his eyes at the instinctive tears as he took Derek to the root. With a hum from Spencer Derek yelled wordlessly, hips chasing Spencer's throat as it retreated. The last spurt of cum landed on Spencer's lips and Derek groaned as the genius licked it off with a pleased hum.

"That was hot." Penelope informed them seriously from the bed and Reid bobbed his head in a mock-bow.

"Come on Derek, I'm not finished with you yet." Spencer said helping the older agent up. "Pen could you pass him a pillow?" Spencer asked as Derek stretched out sleepily on the mattress next to her.

"Sure thing hun." She agreed and slid a pillow under Derek's face, smiling at his soft moan as long fingers danced across his back.

 

Spencer straddled Derek's thighs and began to massage his back, reliving the tense muscles a single orgasm didn't loosen. Under him Derek made a variety of appreciative sounds and Penelope played with whatever skin she could easily reach, tracing patterns and dragging nails across. Soon Spencer felt himself getting hard again and he shuffled to grab the lube before kneeling between Derek's legs.

"Derek, look Penelope in the eye." Spencer ordered and was obeyed. "Penelope, you ready?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye and she nodded. Wasting no time Spencer leant down, licking from balls to the base of his spine, prying his cheeks apart and Derek yelled, trailing off into a moan as he grew used to the sensation. The sound only got louder when Spencer returned to trace his tongue around the rim of muscle before pushing gently past it with a moan.

"Fuck!" Derek almost screamed "Baby!"  he yelled and Spencer smiled as he enjoyed the way the other agent pushed back on him. He lightly scraped his teeth over the twitching muscle and relished the shout that earned him.

"I'm kidnapping him." Penelope muttered. "He will never leave my bed." She promised and Derek's next sound was agreeable if wordless. Spencer decided to encourage this idea by easing one finger in beside his tongue, lube not needed due to the amount of saliva. Carefully he rubbed Derek's inner walls until he found what he was looking for and then kept Derek just on the edge for a minute. Grinning evilly he pressed his tongue at the outer ring of muscle and crooked his finger demandingly. Derek yelled as he came on the sheet with only the tiniest bit of friction.

"You are doing that to me one day." Penelope asked and Reid lifted his head to smirk.

"As you wish." he promised and Derek chuckled weakly. "Might that mean you're ready for more?" Spencer asked kindly and Derek groaned.

"Tryin' to kill me Spence?"

"Not at all, but I should warn you, I'm not even nearly finished with you." Spencer offered as he removed his finger to spread lube on it. Gently he slid two fingers in, carefully avoiding Derek's prostate.

"Spencer." Derek moaned after a minute.

"Yes Derek?"

"I'm not sure if I can go again." he whined.

"Of course you can. It just takes a bit longer each time. I'll let you sleep after I get to memories how you feel in me." Spencer announced.

"But." Derek looked confused. Why was Spencer fingering him then?

"Shh Der, he knows what he's doing." Penelope shushed her lover.

"Penelope, might I borrow some fingers?" Spencer asked and soon Penelope had two fingers eased in beside Spencer's and Derek was starting to push back on them in arousal.

"See, I told you that you weren't finished for the night." Spencer grinned as the duo mouthed across Derek's back and sides. Their fingers twined around each other inside and Derek could feel that there were two different sets of fingers. Spencer’s were long and thin, each knuckle defined and aiming for his prostate while Penelope’s were shorter and thicker and stretching him deliciously.

"Shouldn’t tease me when I can’t think." Derek said absently and Spencer chuckled.

"Then it's time to fuck you." Spencer announced and withdrew his hand along with Penelope's, wiping their fingers on the mattress.

 

Deftly Spencer rolled a new condom onto his erection and manhandled Derek so he was on his hands and knees over Penelope who seemed to enjoy the new position. Slowly he slid himself into Derek's pliant body.

"Fuck you're lovely." Spencer groaned; forcing himself to move slowly instead of the quick thrusts his body wanted.

"Move it." Derek growled between groans. "God you're long." he said in amazement when he could finally feel Spencer's balls against him.

"I'm proportional." Spencer huffed, amused by Derek's statement. He slowly pulled almost out and slowly pushed back in, determined to make Derek beg for him.

"Fuck me hard Spence." Derek growled and Spencer added a snap of his hips along the last inch of his thrust that made a slapping sound.

"Better Derek?" He teased and Derek growled.

"You know damn well what I want. I will not play your game." he said, the stern effect lost by the breathless quality and moaned punctuation.

"You will." Spencer assured and bit his lip and focused on his painfully slow speed. Penelope giggled beneath them, no doubt finding his struggle amusing. That and the facial expressions Derek must be making, saddening Spencer wished he’d placed the man on his back to watch that too.

"Please Spencer." Derek whimpered after nearly a full minute. "Fuck me hard and fast." he pleaded and Spencer groaned happily.

"About fucking time." He cursed and Derek got one chuckle out before it turned into a moan as Spencer picked up his speed. Spencer slid one hand under Derek as his other tightened around the other mans hip.

"Fu-u-uck." Derek moaned when Spencer grasped his cock and began to pump him. He came with a roar just over a minute later, Spencer following with a groan muffled by biting Derek's shoulder.

 

After a few seconds of panting Spencer pulled out and helped Derek lie on his back next to Penelope as he disposed of the condom. Spencer closed his eyes and consciously slowed his breathing before pinning Derek with a heated stare.

"I haven't memorized your front." Spencer pouted and Derek groaned weakly.

"He's like an energizer bunny." Penelope whispered in awe and Spencer chuckled.

"My mum gave me milo to go and go and go." he smirked and this time it was Penelope's turn to giggle as the great Doctor Reid made a modern reference.

"Nah, it's got to be all the sugar coffee." Derek added as Spencer began to catalogue his response.

"Or maybe I'm just that good." He offered and got two agreements. As he touched, pinched, bit, licked and scratched across Derek's front half he discussed his finding with Penelope, occasionally teasing Derek. For instance Derek was surprisingly ticklish and Spencer took great pleasure in trapping the foot in question and mercilessly tickling and explaining random facts about tickling.

 

Fifteen minutes later he finished his mental map of physiology. Both men's cocks were starting to pay lazy attention to proceedings again and Spencer shimmied up the bed to kiss Penelope.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the next part of my promise." he smiled and Penelope moaned. "I was just wondering how you want me."

"What?" Derek asked.

 "Kneel with your legs spread I think. I want to watch everything." she said and Spencer nodded.

"As you wish." he promised and pushed himself up to his knees. Tilting his head back he slid his hands slowly from his chest to the inside of his thighs. He wriggled so it seemed that he just pushed his thighs open. Teasing himself he slid his hands back up without touching his cock or balls. With both hands he teased his nipples, moaning at both the sensation and his audience’s response of shock and arousal.

With one hand he reached for the lube and drew red lines down the center of his torso with the other. He wasn't a huge fan of being touched but he more than made up for it by showing. Pausing to squeeze lube on his fingers was disappointing but necessary. Reaching behind himself without tilting his hips back was difficult but arching his back helped enough that he could circle his hole teasingly, letting his face show what he was doing.

"Push it in Spencer." Derek prodded him and Spencer whined as he instinctively pushed back on his finger for more. His other hand didn't require much thought as it pinched and scrapped his chest and thighs. Keeping his eyes on Penelope and Derek though, now that was hard work. With a moan Spencer pushed a second finger in, wetting the other two with a swirl of his tongue. His efforts were rewarded by gasps and soft moans as both of his watchers touched themselves.

"Stroke your dick." Penelope suggested and Spencer obeyed, throwing his head back and biting his lip. Desperately he scissored his fingers, lightly stroking himself for show without pushing himself further.

"Please." He panted. "Derek, I want to ride you." He begged as he added a third finger.

"Like I'd say no." Derek replied in amusement, snagging a condom from the table.

"Not yet Spence." Penelope ordered just as Spencer was about to help Derek roll it on, three fingers still buried deep.

"Please." He whined, doe-eyed.

"Answer me this, if you came right now how long would we have to wait?" She asked and Spencer groaned, contemplating lying.

"Depends. If you pinned me down and stimulated my prostate then twenty minutes max." he panted torn between wanting to ride Derek and do what Penelope wanted. "Please may I ride Derek?" He begged prettily.

"No. I want you to make yourself cum, then Derek and I will pin you down and finger fuck you till you’re begging for his cock." She said and Spencer had no response other than to whine.

"In that case choke me before I finish." he suggested, hips twitching slightly as he fought for control. Derek rose up to kneel beside him wrapping a hand loosely around his neck.

"Cum for me honey." he whispered and squeezed and Spencer whimpered as his body arched and he ejaculated across the bed, just missing Penelope. As his fingers slipped from his body Derek spun and threw him down. Penelope rolled and spread her legs over his face and pinned his hips with one hand as the other lightly touched his penis. Derek had three fingers up his ass almost instantly and Spencer bucked and shouted in overstimulation.

"Fuck, please." he whined "Oh god too much" he panted when Derek found the nub of nerves he was looking for. His hands flew to clutch desperately at Penelope's waist, unsure what they wanted to do but needing to hold something.

"Shhh baby, just ride through it." Penelope breathed before she licked his dick as her hand moved to his balls.

"Too much." He groaned as Derek straddled his legs to keep them still. Spencer decided that begging was not going to work so he just buried his face between Penelope's legs, moaning and groaning as he licked and suckled at her.

 

Spencer, as usual, was right. Fifteen minutes of slowly getting less painful stimulation combined with eating Penelope out and his lower half was almost grudgingly rising. He was crying but any dampness could be from Penelope who had orgasmed again. It took five minutes for them both to work him to full mast, and another minute for Derek to growl that it was time. Penelope rolled off and resituated herself with an arm over Spencer's cheat.

"I don't think I can ride you." Spencer announced breathlessly as Derek got off his legs. "My legs are not up to supporting any weight." he added and Derek grinned as he rolled a condom on.

"Pull your legs up then?" he offered and Spencer groaned. A moment later his legs were being lifted and spread over Derek's shoulders and a cock was nudging his ass.

"Please Derek, fuck me hard and fast. Fuck me so I can't sit tomorrow." Spencer begged and Derek groaned, pushing in. The genius was very vocal in his appreciation as Derek did as requested, apparently rubbing past his prostate a few times. Spencer held out for a minute before reaching for his cock, Derek’s hand beating him to it. Stroking in time with his thrusts and in seconds Spencer was screaming inarticulately and Derek was quickly following as he clenched around the darker man.

"My boys are hot." Penelope cooed as Derek peeled off the condom and dumped it in the bin before flopping next to Penelope and wrapping an arm around her.

"Could someone get a cloth? My legs don't work." Spencer murmured into Penelope's shoulder and she giggled.

"I'll get one." She smiled and quickly returned with a cloth. Lovingly she wiped their bodies down so they were less gross and sweaty before dumping it in the bathroom and collapsing between them.

"Thank you. Wake me up with coffee." Spencer mumbled and promptly fell asleep. Derek was already snoring lightly and it didn't take long for Penelope to drift off, extremely satisfied.

 

"For next time you’re in a hotel." Alex smirked, handing Morgan a bright red gag at breakfast. He squared his shoulders in a clear ‘must not respond’ intent.

"Where's Spencer?" JJ asked innocently and Morgan peered at her, unsure if it was faked.

"Oh my god he tied you up?" Alex squeaked in shock. "He. Garcia. You. Fuck." She said, brain clearly overloading.

"C'mon pretty boy. More coffee." Garcia sung, leading a peeved and sleepy Spencer into the room. She let him grab the mug which he drained in one motion.

"Careful, isn't that hot?" Hotch asked part horrified, part surprised and part in awe at the ability to drink boiling coffee. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Garcia!" he wailed. "You promised coffee not the team!" everyone chuckled.

"Sounds like you had fun last night." Dave said and the room went silent. "Very rude unless you invite the rest of your team." he scolded.

"It wasn't planned. I walked in on them and Garcia jumped me." Spencer pouted. "Coffee." he demanded and Rossi chuckled.

"Sure kid. You earned it. I counted at least five from Garcia." he smirked and Garcia blushed.

"How many, and were they all Reid?" Alex demanded and Garcia smirked.

"Nine for me and four for Derek." she said proudly. "All Spencer." now it was Spencer's turn to blush.

"I'm too impressed to think of writing you up." Hotch said when several glares pointed at him as the team worked through this new information. "Just try to be quieter next time." Rossi handed Reid coffee and was blinded by the smile he received.

"I'm in love." Spencer drank this cup a bit slower.

"I’m thinking maybe my mistake has been loving women only.” He teased. “So what was the screaming at the end? If I didn’t hear the moaning I would have run to save whoever was being murdered." Rossi asked curiously.

"We had him pinned between three and four." Derek offered.

"I reached orgasm twice, in less than half an hour. It’s very over stimulating, probably heightened by my aversion to touch even in sexual settings." Spencer shrugged awkwardly as Hotch and Rossi winced.

"Kid's got unnatural stamina." Morgan added. "Made Garcia orgasm a seventh time with long, slow strokes before speeding up. He still waited for her to scream before he let go and that was his first."

"Does anyone else find it weird that you are all discussing a co-workers sexual -" Spencer trailed off unsure what to say.

"No." Derek and Garcia said in unison and the two other women shook their heads having discussed each other’s husbands enough.

"A little." Hotch said and Rossi muttered 'no comment' or something similar.

"So what'd he do?" Alex pressed.

"I tied Morgan to a chair to watch as I got Garcia off twice by talking to her, twice through oral sex, twice while fingering her and twice while, uh, I think she phrased it 'screwing her through the mattress' before. Then I laughed at your messages and spoke to Alex, blew Morgan, fingered him, fucked him, got Garcia off again because she was pinning me down then Morgan fucked me. Now can we leave this topic?" Spencer asked mildly.

"I think there's going to be new fraternization rules." Rossi muttered. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Oh, he was not quiet." Hotch smirked and Reid ducked his head.

"Could we please stop talking about me and sex?" Reid pleaded.

"Meet at the cars in twenty." Hotch ordered and everyone started moving, grumbling about ruined fun.

"Thanks for averting the ‘where did you learn this’ question, I didn't think they'd like to know I was a rent boy in Vegas." Reid whispered before he walked off leaving Hotch and Rossi to stare in shock at their youngest agent.

"Did he just make a joke or tell us a secret?" Rossi asked peering after him.

"I have no idea." Hotch replied, equally surprised.

“That kid is something else.” Rossi decided and Hotch agreed.

 


End file.
